A Battle of Wills and Pillows
by KTMILLI05
Summary: Anna is a difficult person to wake in the morning, but Elsa will get her out of bed by any means necessary. A battle ensues...


A/N: Just a fun little one shot about our favorite royal sisters and one unsuspecting ice harvester and snowman. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I could never hope to own any of these wonderful characters. Disney does.

Anna was having a wonderful dream. It was so wonderful that she was holding a pillow tightly to her chest and smiling in her sleep.

A knock on her bedroom door suddenly brings the snoozing princess back to the world of the living.

"Princess Anna?" a voice calls.

"Mmhmmm…" Anna mumbles a reply, furrowing her brow as she tries to fall back into the void of slumber.

"Her Majesty requests your presence at breakfast this morning," the voice continues.

The redhead merely hugs the pillow tighter and groans loudly, trying to convey that the owner of the bothersome voice needed to leave her be.

There are several moments of silence while the befuddled servant in the hallway thinks of the best way to approach the situation. Every servant in the castle knew how difficult it was to wake the princess most mornings. She rather enjoyed sleeping well into the afternoon.

With a sigh, he tries once again. "Erm… Your Highness? Your sister the queen earnestly requests that you rise immediately and join her in the dining—"

"Gonna have to take a rain check on breakfast. I'm in the middle of a very _very_ nice dream." The princess sleepily waves a hand at the door in a gesture (unseen by the recipient) to move along.

Blinking hard, the young servant shuffles his feet, glancing back and forth between the door and the hallway. Scratching the back of his head nervously, he responds with a curt 'yes, Princess,' before quickly making his way to the dining hall to inform the queen.

With a victorious smirk, Anna pulls her duvet up and over her head to block out the sunlight filtering into the room through a thin part in the drapes. She hums contentedly as she calls the dream back to the forefront of her mind.

Downstairs, the young man that had tried and failed to wake the stubborn princess paused momentarily outside the doors to the dining hall. He slowly opens the doors and peeks his head inside. Her Royal Highness is seated at the head of the table, cheek resting in her palm while absentmindedly freezing and unfreezing her glass of water.

A timid cough calls her attention. She looks at the head of the servant in the doorway.

"Is my sister awake yet?" She asks coolly.

He glances away. "Ahh… the princess has requested a 'rain check' due to the…ahh… relative importance of her current dream."

Elsa sighs and rolls her eyes at her sister's antics. Rising from her seat, she strides out of the dining hall, leaving her glass of water still frozen on the table.

"If that's how Anna is going to be, then she is in for a very rude awakening."

The gossamer cape of Elsa's ice gown flutters behind her as she walks swiftly to Anna's door and she wastes no time in knocking.

"Anna, wake up and come down to breakfast." After a moment she adds, "Please?"

Once again interrupted during her dream, Anna groans in exasperation and buries her face in a pillow.

The blonde in the hallway doesn't bother knocking again and simply lets herself into her sister's bedroom, taking in the Anna-sized lump under the blankets. She takes a moment to smile fondly at her younger sibling before chuckling and making her way to the bed.

"Wakey wakey, Snowflake," she says, giving the lump a rough poke.

The lump lets out a moan akin to that of a dying moose. The blankets are pulled down to reveal the king of the African Savannah…at least, that's what Anna's bedhead resembled in the mornings. The striking reveal was even accompanied by a toothy yawn.

Elsa unsuccessfully stifled a giggle. "My goodness, Anna. You look like lion." She gave a mock curtsy. "I wasn't aware that African royalty would be visiting Arendelle this morning."

Not amused, Anna whined. "Elsaaaaaaaa! I was having the greatest dream ever!"

The queen quirked an eyebrow. "Forgive me for my interruption, Your Highness, but your breakfast is quickly getting cold and I assure you it has nothing to do with my powers."

"Blah, blah, blah. Just give me five more minutes." Before the redhead could pull the blankets back over her head, she was assaulted with a pillow to the face. Sputtering indignantly, she glared at her sister who was looking far too intently at the ceiling and not suspiciously holding a pillow behind her back.

Holding the glare only a moment longer, Anna closed her eyes and rolled to face away from the culprit.

"You know what, Els? I'm in such a good mood from my dream that I'm going to let that slide. Now if you'll excu—"

WHACK!

Another blow to the side of her head.

She whipped her head back around to see Elsa holding the pillow up threateningly, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

"I'm sorry. What was that? It sounded like you were once again refusing to get out of bed."

Anna mockingly cleared her throat. "Allow me to repeat myself. Your ears must be packed with snow. I AM NOT GETTI—"

WHACK!

"ELSA!"

WHACK!

"STOP THAT!"

WHACK!

"I MEAN IT!"

WHACK!

"OH MY GODS, ELSA!"

WHACK!

With a roar, Anna threw off her blankets, grabbed a pillow, leaped to her feet atop her bed, and returned fire against the Snow Queen. She struck a fierce figure with her fiery-red hair flying in all directions and her nightgown all in disarray as she wailed on her older sister with a goose feather pillow. After getting in a few good blows, the angry, determined scowl on Anna's face melted into one of pure joy, accentuated with shrieks and giggles. Fairly soon, the room began to snow feathers as the sisters raced around, dodging, ducking and swinging their pillows. Anna even managed to grab a second pillow, raining blows left and right on Elsa – who was now curled up on the bed, holding her pillow up to block Anna's assault, laughing all the while.

Attracted by the sounds of the girl's laughter, Olaf came trundling into the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to take in the scene. Giggling and waving his little twig arms, the snowman dashed forward into the fray.

"Oh! Oh! A pillow fight! Can I play too, Ann-ahhhhhh?!"

His question turned into a surprised scream when, caught in a powerful backswing, Olaf's head soared through the air, back into the hallway. The decapitated body frantically ran around the room, but neither girl noticed, too engrossed in their revelry.

At the moment, Anna had dropped her double pillows and leaped on top of Elsa, ripping her pillow shield from her grasp and tossing it away. Sitting atop her sister's hips so she couldn't escape, the redhead jammed her fingers into the blonde's sides. Elsa squealed and burst into a fit of giggles, trying to squirm away from Anna's deadly appendages.

"Anna, no! Stop! Ahhhh!"

"Ha ha! _This_ will teach you to wake me in the middle of a dream!" Anna shouted victoriously.

Elsa retaliated by poking Anna in her sides. The princess grabbed herself around the middle to shield herself from further torment and the queen took advantage, shoving Anna backwards and clambering off the bed. She grabbed the nearest pillow off the floor and took a defensive stance, waiting for the next attack from her sister.

However, Anna was nowhere to be seen. Elsa called out.

"Anna?"

Receiving no answer, she warily rounded the bed.

Anna leaped up from the floor, fresh pillow in hand and swung at her sister's head. Elsa squeaked in surprise and lifted her own pillow to block the blow.

"You're no match for me, Snow Queen! Surrender or I shall smite thee with my weapon!" the redheaded warrior bellowed.

Elsa smirked wickedly.

"If it's the Snow Queen you want, sister dear, it's the Snow Queen you'll get."

Anna paused. "Wha-?"

With a simple flick of the wrist, Elsa created a snowball the size of Anna's head and sent it flying at her, striking her in chest and exploding in a flurry of snow.

Anna landed ungracefully on her butt with an 'oomf!'

A cough from the doorway caught the sisters' attention.

Kristoff had been strolling through the castle on his way to have breakfast with his girlfriend and her sister, but was informed that the two had yet to return from Princess Anna's room. Wondering what was taking them so long, he wandered off in that direction. Once he got close, he spotted Olaf's head lying in the hallway. He picked up the head and gave Olaf a questioning look (even though it certainly wasn't the first time the snowman had lost his head).

"Elsa and Anna were in there," he indicated Anna's open door with his eyes, "having lots of fun and I tried to join…" he trailed off, confusion clouding his face, "but this happened." He ended with a bucktoothed grin and a giggle.

Kristoff slowly approached the doorway and froze in his tracks when he saw what was inside.

It was snowing feathers and the limp carcasses of previously fluffy pillows were littered about the room. Olaf's headless body ran blindly through the room, coming to a stop when it bumped into Elsa's legs. The twig arms reached out in front of them, feeling carefully. When it realized it was a pair of legs it enthusiastically enveloped them in a warm hug. Elsa glanced down and gave the snowman body a warm smile before looking back at Kristoff with a sheepish grin. At her feet, covered in snow and feathers, Anna had a similar look on her face. She glanced up at a feather resting in her bangs and blew at it, watching as it drifted to land on Elsa, who brushed it off and glanced at her sister. She stifled a giggle at Anna's appearance.

Kristoff's look of shocked bewilderment slowly morphed into that of an amused smirk.

"Wow. I didn't know girls actually _had_ pillow fights."

Anna gave a loud snort. "Don't act so surprised, Kristopher." Kristoff frowned at the intentional misnomer. Anna rose to her feet, brushing snow and feathers off the front of her nightgown as she did so. She flashed a devilish grin and a wink to her sister.

"In fact…" Anna retrieved her fallen pillow, "this pillow fight just got a little more interesting, wouldn't you agree, Elsa?"

The platinum blonde immediately understood where Anna was going and grinned just as wickedly, flourishing her own pillow.

"Oh most definitely my dear sister."

The pair advanced on the ice harvester, who stood frozen in surprise. Olaf's head whispered through one side of his mouth, "Kristoff, because I love you I suggest you run."

"Ughhhh good idea!" He tossed Olaf's head at his body and sprinted from the room, the royal sister's hard on his heels, laughing manically.

Olaf's body quickly found and reattached it's head, waddling after the trio.

"Wait up guys!"

A/N: Poor Kristoff… this can only end badly for him. Thanks for reading!


End file.
